Koishi's new pet
by FemdomTouhou
Summary: You lost to Koishi in a danmaku battle, so she decided to make you her pet. What kind of humiliations are you going to go through? After all, everyone will know how pitiful you are, a masochistic dog... Hope you enjoy this fanfic, and being Koishi's personal pet!


It was winter. You were at the Moriya Shrine, just walking. There was no one there, but you wanted to find a specific person: Kanako Yasaka. You wanted to talk with her about an issue that was worrying all the inhabitants in Gensokyo. A geyser. Old spirits were going out from there, causing trouble to humans who lived nearby. The problem seemed to be cut off when you defeated Utsuho and Orin, Satori Komeiji's pets, and the ones who caused all the trouble. But there was something else you wanted to find out. Why?

You have encountered Sanae Kochiya, the shrine maiden of that place, moments ago. She has just attacked you, but you defeated her; you were strong. However, suddenly, you saw someone's shape approaching you. It was a girl. Her hair was pale green, his eyes emerald. She was wearing a yellow costume with a dark green shirt, and black boots. Something like a closed eye was attached to her breast. She just approached you and started talking:

-Um… Hi. I'm Koishi. Who are you?

You told her your name. She started asking explanations about why you were there, what did you want… Finally, she understood you both were there to find the same person. But she also misunderstood something.

-Oh… So you want the Mountain Gods' power? I guess me too… -she said, grinning.

-Yeah, I wouldn't mind. But this wasn't why I…

She didn't let you finish the sentence, though. She started talking in a more sinister way, but, despite of that…

-Okay, so I guess we're rivals… Should I beat you…?

-What?

-Yeah. Come on, let's fight! I'll kill you. You'll die as the dog you are, and I'll use your corpse to decorate my home~!

A normal person would be scared about that, but you weren't. You had a "strange" side of you who you didn't want anyone else to know. That's right. You were kinda… Masochistic. So you decided to fight with her. Of course, you didn't want to die at all. But inside, you were hoping for something else. That girl seemed kinda dominant. If you resisted enough, maybe she would make you suffer a little… And that was going to be it. Or that was what you thought…

You were distracted, so when the first bulled shot you, you almost didn't even notice. One life less, though. If she shot you two more times, you'd die. So you started giving it all. But it wasn't enough. She didn't even start her first spell, and another bullet shot you. You screamed in pain while she laughed.

-I see, you're not powerful at all! You're just a dog. That's no fun. So what if we play a game…? If you can avoid the next spell I'm going to shoot, I'll just leave you. But if you don't… Well, then we'll see what happens…

After watching her first nonspell, you couldn't expect anything easy. You didn't even wanted to fight. But if you didn't… What would happen to you? Would you die? You didn't want that. You had to fight…

She started shooting hearts. They were twisting, and it was quite difficult to dodge them. But you were doing well. The spell was 45 seconds long, and you had already reached the 20 seconds limit. However, you didn't expect at all what was going to happen. Some hearts started shooting from your back. It was the same pattern, but it was difficult, almost impossible to dodge them.

Just 5 seconds more. You were excited. You were going to win over Koishi! 4… 3… 2… It was almost done. 1…

And then, the spell finished. The explosion started… And everything started going slower.

It shot you.

A heart coming from behind shot you. After that, the counter marked "0". You lost.

-Whoa, whoa… I'm impressed… -as you kneeled with your head down, Koishi approached you-. You survived it… Well, it was kinda slower, so it didn't harm you that much… However, you lost. What should I do with you…?

While talking, she lifted a foot, and held your head with it, lifting it too. You looked at her. She was smiling.

-What about taking you as a pet…? You could do a lot of tasks in the Palace of Earth Spirits… Yeah, that's a good idea! You'll be my personal slaaave~!

But for you, it wasn't a good idea. You wanted to be her pet, you really wanted. But you knew it fasn't fine. You didn't want anyone to see you as the masochistic dog you were. And so, you tried to run away. But it was too late. You couldn't move.

-Whoa, trying to run away? What a naughty pet… I'll punish you when we arrive home. First, I'll talk with Kanako about that power of hers.

You gasped tongue out, and with some drool falling from your mouth. Soon, you noticed that Koishi was holding a leash, which was connected to a collar attached on your neck. She started pulling it, and you followed her, crawling, gasping and looking at her feet, as the dog you would be from then on.


End file.
